Hyper Knight
=Details= A new figure offered through the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. =Character History= The Squire of the Slice "Old fans have been asking for a new version of the Classic Knight of the Slice... well this is it! THE HYPER KNIGHT! Unlocks at $45k. The Hyper Knight is the war-ready version of the KOTS, with super armor and a battle damaged face mask. And at $50k, he'll receive his Finhead and pizza carbine as a freebie to all backers. Pretty cool, huh?"https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/928363891/action-figure-of-the-month-club/posts/2334688 A Closer Look: Hyper Knight "I had a great creative breakthrough today on the Hyper Knight's design. I'm going to modify his chest armor plate so it's removable and manufacture it out of harder ABS plastic. This will allow us to metallic-chrome it, cast it in sharp clear colors, and give the figure a bit more of a gimmick. I will also add the carbine to the same ABS mold, so we can have cool "powered-up" weapons that are clear."https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/928363891/action-figure-of-the-month-club/posts/2339226 049f0906f8b45ce32ecd1845ad02415d_original.jpg|Early concept drawing, previously named The Musketeer 2a41ea6a2222178c3efbc75c3bf8488d_original.png|"Caldor" Hyper Knight B9e6bc2d8002bebff8410441ee603881_original.jpg|Finhead helmet Cross section AFOTM Prototype Hyper Knight An early prototype shown during the first Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter campaign. E3f876e668a7b9874e07d13d4aa3a010_original.png|Hyper Knight (Prototype) E96129e86844a9879f66c4293f38ff9e_original.png|Hyper Knight Unlock options 2869221621617421504dd0a0602d7ca3_original.gif|Hyper Knight (Unpainted Prototype) Ba642c2e0efe49e5be92b8041a2b46a0_original.jpg|Hyper Knight (3D Model) 14e638b640c834bb151a2364639943b7_original.jpg|Hyper Knight (3D Model) Dbeac91e3d24c14341744624f09befe8_original.jpg|Alternate Fin Head Model (50k Unlock) D1034f56ce31270e6311aec565b76385_original.gif|Artwork 20190718_075103_(1).jpg|Hyper Knight Test Shot =Versions= Cerulean Knight "Previously the Sept. AFOTM figure, this item is sure to sell out instantly...so why bother writing copy for it?" Production PVC Hyper Knight - Cerulean Knight. Gray with Blue/Yellow paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Action Figure of the Month Club exclusive for September 2019. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. 16 total parts. Released online on October 7th, 2019. $22 each. Cerulean_Thumb_3fbae6d4-4c7c-42ef-9d60-4cd90aedd070_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cerulean_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Damaged Helmet head Cerulean_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg Cerulean_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Fin Helmet head Screenshot_20190927-171045_Facebook.jpg|Unmasked head Noir Knight "The Noir Knights are the standard combat-class soldiers of an alternate world we yet to understand. The time schism created by a Mikros entering the Apotheosis Capsule created the dimensional anomaly that brought the Hypers into our world." Production PVC Hyper Knight - Noir Knight. Gray with Black/Yellow paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. New York Comic Con 2019 Exclusive. 16 total parts. Released at NYCC 2019 on October 3-6th, 2019 and online on October 7th, 2019. $22 each. Hyper_Knight_Thumb_145ab3ec-da31-47cc-a2c1-d0564bfa9206_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hyper_Knight_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hyper_Knight_8_1024x1024@2x.jpg NOIR_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hyper_Knight_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg Hyper_Knight_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mikros Brick Hyper Knight See: Mikros Brick Hyper Knight Mikros Lime Hyper Knight See: Mikros Lime Hyper Knight Mikros Teal Hyper Knight See: Mikros Teal Hyper Knight Halloween Hyper Knight "A very special combo pack, featuring a team-up of spooky, demon-hunting warriors with special Halloween paint decos. It's impossible to figure out which type of figures these are based on their silhouette, so don't even try!" Production PVC 2-Pack - Halloween 2019: Chakan and Hyper Knight. Released on October 7th, 2019. $45 each 2-pack. 2-pack_1024x1024@2x.jpg SPICE Fleet Crew "Exploring the fringes of space, this 4 pack of Hyper Knight heroes are going to explore Uranus. The fourth figure is a secret but trust me, it's very chill. The S.P.I.C.E. Fleet is in stark contradiction to the violence of the typical Hyper Knights, with it being a unit of elite scientists, doctors, and explorers. Each figure includes alternate heads and a sub-machine (that shoots lazer bullets or something)." Production PVC Hyper Knight - S.P.I.C.E. Fleet Crew (x3 figures - Science, Command, Operations). Black with Blue/Red/Gold paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Star Trek: The Next Generation homage. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $88 each set. Funding Pending. HK_TNG_thumb_74df68e6-8824-44ef-bed9-7ff6a34ad875_300x300.jpg|Preview - Science (Blue), Command (Red), Operations (Gold) Exom Hyper Knight Production PVC Hyper Knight - Exom Knight. Light Blue with Purple/Orange/Red paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. DCON 2019 Exclusive. 16 total parts. First released at Designer Con 2019 on November 22-24th, 2019 and online on November 23rd, 2019. $22 each. HK_EXOM_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg HK_EXOM_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg Death Hyper Knight Production PVC Hyper Knight - Death Knight. Red with Blue/Black paint applications and Chrome. 3 3/4" tall. Glyos compatible. Action Figure of the Month Club exclusive for November 2019. Includes gun and 3 swappable heads. 16 total parts. Shipped the last week of November 2019 to Club members. 72979595_161346178415227_4109281413498052970_n.jpg|Death Hyper Knighthttps://www.instagram.com/p/B5ZezA7gm0s/ =References= Category:Toy Pizza